The Time Lord Victorious: The Protector
by timelxrd-victorious
Summary: Teine runs into a woman named Charlene Tyler who claims to be his current companion. Trouble is, he's never seen her before and has no recollection of her traveling with him. But since she's trapped in his universe until the walls between universes open up again and she can go back home, it seems as though he's stuck with her. [collab w/ The Doctor's Charlene; Dark!Ten]
1. Not What It Seems

**Note:** Co-written with **The Doctor's Charlene** (charlenetyler-theprotector on Tumblr). Charlene Tyler is an OC from her DW fanfiction series _Charlene, Charlene Who?._ The Doctor in that series is, obviously, _not_ Teine (my muse).

 **Full summary:** The Doctor runs into a woman named Charlene Tyler who claims to be his current companion. Trouble is, he's never seen her before and has no recollection of her traveling with him.

But since she's trapped in his universe until the walls between universes open up again and she can go back home, it seems as though he's stuck with her.

* * *

 **Not What It Seems**

"Doctor! What's the matter with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me," he snarled instantly before whirling around to face the source of the voice. Then he frowned, backed away as he came face to face with a blonde woman. "How do you know me? Cos I don't know you."

Charlene's anger faded at his question and she looked at him, startled. "What are you talking about? Of course you do. It's Charlene." She slowly stepped closer to him, her eyes peering into his.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "I'd remember meeting you or traveling with you, and I don't. So: Who are you to me?"

He didn't know who she was and that broke her hearts.

"I'm Charlene Tyler, your companion," Charlene answered quietly. If he didn't know her, she couldn't say anything more than that.

He barked out a laugh, but there was no humor in it. "Yeah, the last time I met someone who knew me and I had no idea who they were, she ended up killing herself to save me without even giving me a straight answer as to who she was. The only thing she would say was 'Spoilers' and that she was very important to my future self. She also knew my name. Still don't know how she could ever have found that out." The Doctor stopped, studied Charlene for a long moment. "You're not planning on doing that are you? Dying, I mean."

Charlene couldn't help it. She laughed. "No, I'm definitely not planning on dying…" she told him. "Could happen though…but I would just regenerate anyway." The last sentence slipped out of her mouth without really thinking about it.

He just stared at her for a long moment. "…What," he said flatly.

Charlene stiffened, realizing what she said. "Err…nothing…" she offered weakly.

"No. That wasn't nothing." He stepped closer—too close—and stopped when he sensed… something in the back of his mind. "You're a Time Lady," he realized, taking a step back before moving to his right—circling around her. "How? How did you—?" Survive the Time War, he wanted to say, but the words died before he could say them.

He didn't have to say it. She knew what she meant. "I don't know…" Charlene admitted softly. "I don't remember much about how I survived. All I remember is a man. I didn't know who he was, but he knew who I was. I think he had something to do with it. I didn't know that I was a Time Lady until much later…I thought that I was just a human and I grew up with Jackie and Rose Tyler…"

Dark brown eyes hardened, flashed with cold fury. "That's funny, because I don't remember you being around when I was traveling with Rose. Even if you'd used a Chameleon Arch to turn yourself human, I would have seen you around the Powell Estate."

"Well, I'm not lying if that's what you're thinking," Charlene said, shaking her head a bit. "I'm not. I did grow up with them. I have no idea what's going on just like you don't…"

The Doctor had continued his slow circle around her, his movements silent, almost predatory. "Which leaves us with two options. Either my memories or yours have been tampered with—and I hate it when people mess with my mind—or you're from an alternate timeline that somehow crossed into mine. Which is it, do you think?" He was in front of her now, standing still, and studying her with his head slightly tilted to the right and his arms folded over his chest.

Charlene shifted on her feet nervously at the way he was staring at her. It was so unlike the way her Doctor stared at her. There was no love in his gaze whatsoever. So it must be the second one.

"I think it's the second because it makes the most sense," she finally responded, meeting his gaze head on. "And because you don't look at me the same way…"

"And what way would that be? An acquaintance? Companion? Friend?" His gaze sharpened. "Or something more… like a lover?"

Charlene flinched when his gaze hardened and she didn't respond as she glanced away from him.

"Well? Which is it?" He reached out, lightly gripped her chin, and turned her head to face him.

Her heart skipped a beat and she licked her lips. "The last one…" she breathed.

"Hmmm." The Doctor gave her a quick once-over, then released her and stepped back. Something close to amusement glinted in his eyes, then was gone. "Well, whatever you may think, I am not your Doctor. Do you think you'll be able to remember that?"

"Obviously…" Charlene said rather bluntly. It wouldn't be hard to remember that. Him looking at her the way that he was made sure of that.

"Now that that's settled… What made you think something was wrong with me?"

"You're nothing like my Doctor…" she replied softly. "That's why."

"Am I? Good. I wouldn't want to be."

"And why's that?" Charlene wondered out loud.

The Doctor smiled, shook his head. "No. I'm not going to make it that easy for you. You want to find out, do it yourself. But while we're on the subject… what was your Doctor like?"

She didn't know if she wanted to find out. "Kind, energetic, wouldn't shut up to save his life." She chuckled softly. "And so many other wonderful things…"

"And if I told you I was like that once? And it was all a façade? Do you have any idea what I went through in my previous regenerations?" the Doctor snapped

Even as he spoke, he could feel part of his mind trying to reach out to hers. The reflex link connected a Time Lord with the hive-mind of Gallifreyan society and the thousands of Time Lord intelligentsia, could link them to the Matrix. As a renegade, even before Gallifrey was destroyed in the War, he had been denied access to the Matrix almost as often as he'd been granted it. And now that Gallifrey was gone along with the Time Lords and the Matrix…

Immortality had been a lifestyle, not a choice. And now that there was no more Matrix, no more backup biodata… when he ran out of regenerations that would be it.

Except… His eyes narrowed as he looked at Charlene, an idea forming in his mind. How many regenerations did she have left? Would it be possible for him to—?

Abruptly he cut off the thought in case she was listening in, though he doubted she knew much about her own physiology or Time Lord society in general, let alone the Time War and why he'd been forced to end it. Of course, that all depended on what her Doctor had told her. Even so… it had taken him years at the Academy to learn what he did now. It was more than likely she hadn't had that opportunity.

Charlene's gaze softened. "You've told me about Gallifrey if that's what you're talking about…" she said quietly. She did, in fact, feel his mind trying to connect with hers but she didn't let him.

He shook his head, closed off the reflex link. "I'm not just talking about Gallifrey and the Time War. If you've met any of my previous incarnations…" The Doctor let his voice trail away. "Anyway. How did you get here in the first place?"

That was a good question.

"I have no idea," she admitted after a moment.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that; scoffed and turned his head away from her. "That's not an answer. What were you doing when you got pulled into my timeline?"

"I told you, I don't know. All I remember is being with my Doctor one minute, then I found myself, here with you." Her voice sounded a bit frustrated. It was frustrating not knowing how she got here in the first place.

"Some help you are," he muttered sardonically. "Where were you? In the TARDIS? Outside on some planet? What? There wasn't a bright white light or anything, was there?"

"I was in the TARDIS…I know that for sure…" She tried to think if there had been a white light and now that he mentioned it, there was. "Actually, yeah, there was a white light…"

"Okay, so that means one of two choices: a transmat beam, or… No. Maybe? Yes!" Excited now, he spun in a circle on his heel, one hand held palm out in front of him after raking through his already messy hair.

Well, his enthusiasm when he figured things out hadn't changed.

"What?" she asked.

"You were pulled from your timeline into mine, yeah?" The Doctor didn't wait for an affirmative. "Think about it. It's not the first occasion I've met someone who fell through Time—or even a crack in Time. It's how Dalek Caan entered the Time War and saved Davros from the Nightmare Child at the very last possible second, never mind the fact I was there and saw Davros's ship fly into its jaws." He paused for a second, considering. "You haven't run into any blokes in fancy dress and skulls for masks, have you?"

"No…" She frowned. "At least…I don't think I have."

"Good. Keep it that way. But if you do, run like bloody hell." He smiled crookedly, wiggled his fingers in a spooky manner. "Faction Paradox—they're a family affair." The Doctor shrugged, stuck his hands in his pockets. "Y'know—'Bloodline to bloodline, in constant transition. Our pattern, our flesh, and our one restoration. Conception, completion, the will of the city. The Grandfather watch me. The Grandfather know me. Grandfather watch me. Spirits maintain me.' Renegade time-travelling voodoo cult and all that."

Charlene just blinked at him. "Right…" she said slowly.

He dropped all pretense of fooling around, eyed her seriously. "I'm dead serious. I've encountered them before, and they'd just love to get their hands on a Time Lady like you. The Faction recruits from all sorts of lesser races, but they were originally a House on Gallifrey. Their founder was Grandfather Paradox—and you don't want to meet him, never mind the fact he hasn't existed for over two hundred years. They've also got a biodata virus—and it's a right nasty piece of work. It latches onto your biodata, fucks everything up, and forces you to become a servant of Paradox before you ever contracted it." His smile then was more like a quick baring of teeth. "He's never mentioned them to you, has he?"

She was quiet for a moment. "No…never mentioned them before." Then she shook her head. "I'm sure there was a reason why he never told me…"

"Sure—like maybe you don't know him as well as you thought." There was another flash of teeth; his gaze turned predatory. "Don't tell me that never occurred to you. Did you think you were different just because you're one of our own kind?"

Charlene flinched. "No, of course not…" she muttered. "Besides, I wasn't always a Time Lady."

He raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Yeah, neither was I. Nor was Rassilon or the Master or Romana. We had to earn that title. That being said, my eighth incarnation once claimed to be half-human, and I have used the Chameleon Arch to turn human a couple times—but those were under extreme circumstances."

"Yeah I know…" Charlene said as she met his eyes. "I have too…but I don't remember how or why."

The Doctor shrugged. "It's not important now, anyway. Well, not to me. It could be important to you. Just wait. The memories will come back eventually. Trying to push for them could only make it worse."

He turned away from her, started to walk off. "Later, ta."

"Hey, wait!" Charlene called, following after him. "You can't just leave me here!" He might not be her Doctor, but she had nowhere else to go, so she only had one choice. Stay with him. Maybe he could help her get back to her timeline.

"Try me," he snapped, not bothering to look back over his shoulder at her. "Just cos you're a Time Lady doesn't mean I have to help you out."

"Come on, please!" Charlene maneuvered herself in front of him, stopping him in place by putting her hands on his chest. She looked at him pleadingly with her brown eyes that looked so much like Rose's. "You're the only one who can help me, please Doctor."

Cold dark-brown eyes flicked down to where her hands were resting over his hearts; he stepped back, eyes hard as obsidian. "If you're looking for a pity shag, go find someone else. And if you're not… Sorry, but I can't help you." The Doctor stepped around her and continued on his way back to where he'd left his ship. "Until the walls between universes open up again, you're stuck here. Besides… I don't do the saving-planets thing anymore."

Charlene was stubborn though and continued to follow him. "I'm not asking you to save a planet, and you don't have to help me get back, just let me stay with you," she persisted. "Until those walls open up, please."

"I don't do the saving lives gig either." The Doctor stopped when his TARDIS came into view, considered his options, and sighed in exasperation through his nose. It was obvious she wouldn't stop following him around even if he told her to leave, so he might as well let her come with him. "Fine. But only until then and you're going straight back home, got it?"

Charlene sighed to herself in relief. "Thank you!"

On instinct, she stepped towards the TARDIS and went to open the doors. Once her hands touched the surface, Charlene felt a chill. This definitely didn't feel like the TARDIS she knew, which shouldn't have surprised her but it did.

The Doctor entered just after her, shut the doors behind him, and shrugged off his brown coat, tossed it over one of the coral struts.

"Now, don't go getting any ideas," he started as he made his way around the console. "I'm not even looking for a companion in the first place—and try not to fall for me, all right? I've had enough of that from past companions as it is."

Charlene slowly followed after him. She could do the not falling part, as long as she kept the mindset that this wasn't the man she loved, not by a long shot.

"I promise," she said to him. "No falling."

He gave her a long, measuring look over the console. "Good. Make sure you don't. Now…" He turned dials, knobs, pushed buttons, and finally pulled the lever. The central column glowed, started to move up and down as the familiar wheezing and grinding noises of the TARDIS's engines filled the air and they vanished into the Vortex.

"…Next stop, everywhere."


	2. Your True Colors Show a Dangerous Sign

**Note:** Regarding the Doctor's gender: Xe's canonically nonbinary (by both human and Gallifreyan standards). Teine specifically doesn't mind using male pronouns, but whenever xe's feeling very much Not Male, xe'll use xe/xem/xir as xir pronoun set. So... misgendering cw, I guess.

Chapter title comes from Within Temptation's "A Dangerous Mind".

* * *

 **Your True Colors Show a Dangerous Sign**

"Stay the night. Please."

The Doctor paused in the doorway, glanced back over xir shoulder at Charlene. "Why should I?"

Charlene pulled the covers close to her as she stared at him. "Just please…" she whispered. She knew that he wasn't her Doctor, but she needed someone to hold her as she was so used to sleeping in her Doctor's arms.

Xe stood there for a long moment, debating silently. Then xe sighed and turned back to face her, leaned against the doorframe. "Fine. But only until you fall asleep. And don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Doc." Charlene smirked at him.

"Yeah, right," xe muttered sarcastically, shoving off the wall and joining her at the side of the bed. Xe sat down on top of the covers, kicked off xir converse; and then reclined on top of the duvet, xir hands laced behind xir head.

"What? It's true," she protested with a grin as she turned on her side and leaned on her hand, propping her head up with it. Then she stared at him, taking every inch of him in. His body was stiff on the bed and he wasn't looking at her but she knew that he knew she was watching him. Charlene could tell he didn't want to be here with her. This made her sigh sadly to herself. He was so unlike her Doctor. He was darker than him and he had been through so much. It showed in his eyes and on his face.

"I'm just staying until you fall asleep," xe reminded her, rolling onto xir side away from her. Xe could feel her gaze boring into xem, studying every inch of xir body—and it made xem uncomfortable. Normally xe wouldn't have minded the attention, but with her…

She'd been traveling with an alternate version of xem, xe knew, and that they'd been lovers. Not that xe was entirely opposed to the idea—she was rather pretty—but xe didn't want her to form the wrong impression. Though they may have looked alike, xe was nothing like her Doctor. And xe didn't want to be.

Xe still called xemself the Doctor, but that part of xem was buried so deep that if anyone had tried to reach it xe would have sliced and diced them a hundred or so different ways before they were even close… and then had them for lunch. Or dinner. Maybe a snack, or possibly breakfast. A faint smile formed on xir lips at the thought.

"Yeah…I know…" Charlene mumbled with an internal sigh when he turned away from her and she turned away from him, laying on her back as she stared up at the ceiling.

Still, as xe lay there in the dark, xe couldn't help wondering… "This other me, what was he like?"

This made her turn and look at him. Instead of answering, she asked quietly, "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Xe rolled over onto xir back. "Just… curious, I guess."

She didn't say anything for a moment. "Well…" she finally said as her eyes flickered back up to the ceiling while she thought of her Doctor and told him about him, "He was kind, brilliant, funny…always excited about new adventures…he doesn't like killing..even the sight of a gun makes him mad…and he…loved me…" Her eyes grew misty. "And I loved him. So much…"

"I still don't like guns. Hate 'em. They make violence and death too easy. I prefer knives, but I can improvise if I have to." The Doctor glanced over at her. "Earlier on in this incarnation, I'd kill only as a last resort, after giving them a chance. When they didn't take it… Well, let's just say some of my enemies _wish_ that they were dead."

Charlene smiled faintly. "My Doctor is still like that…" she said. "He always gives them a second chance…even if they didn't deserve it…sometimes I think he's crazy for giving it to them…" She laughed a little, wiping her eyes with one of her hands.

There was that faint smile again. "Sometimes, I think I was too. And you misunderstand me. Death would have been kind compared to what I did to them when they refused my offer."

Charlene flinched, knowing what he meant by that. He would kill them, make sure that they weren't _alive_ anymore.

"Oh, no, they're still alive," xe said, noticing her reaction. "They're just trapped in their own internal hell—and even if they feel as though they must, they can't scream." Xe paused, then added, "You are familiar with the short story 'I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream,' yes? Then the ending should give you a pretty good idea."

She didn't respond, pulling the covers closer to her. Of course she was familiar with that story. Now, she was wondering something…

"Why are you like this?" Charlene asked him, staring at him again. "What changed?"

The Doctor barked out a humorless laugh. "It's a long story. And it's not a happy one."

"Tell me." She didn't hesitate in saying this. She wanted to know.

Xe glanced away, thinking how to phrase xir answer, then met her gaze. "I was supposed to die a long time ago."

Her eyes widened a bit. "Oh…" Then she paused for a bit, figuring out what happened. "And you ran away from it…" she said quietly.

"Yeah," xe said matter-of-factly. "And I'm still running. There was a prophecy. 'Your song is ending, sir. It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then… oh, but then… He will knock four times.' To make a long story short, I altered a fixed point on Mars, the Master came back, turned the human race into copies of himself, and broke Gallifrey and our insane Lord President Rassilon out of the time-lock on the last day of the Time War. I managed to reverse it and send them all back, but my pseudo-companion Wilf had gotten himself stuck in a radiation chamber." The Doctor's lips thinned into a hard line; xir eyes turned cold. "That's when he started knocking. One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four. And I… I"—xir lips twitched in what might have been a smile—"I left him there to die."

Charlene just listened to him as he spoke, then she frowned deeply when he mentioned that he left someone to die. She wasn't judging him though. Not really. She probably should be, but she couldn't. Not to him.

Xe noticed her silence, and raised an eyebrow, a sly look edging into xir eyes. "What, nothing? No lecture or anything?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" she asked, keeping her gaze on his. "That it was wrong for you to do that? Of course it was, but I won't lecture you about it because it won't do any good anyway. You ran because you were scared. Anyone would be scared if they were in the same position as you."

Xir eyes suddenly clouded over. "Whatever," the Doctor muttered, rolling over onto xir side. "I don't even know why I told you. Just go to sleep, all right?"

 _Besides,_ xe added silently, _the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner I can leave._

Charlene turned away from him as well. "Fine," she agreed. "But you know I'm right."

Xe said nothing and just lay there, waiting for the sound of her breathing to slow and deepen—a sign that she was in the second or third stage of the sleep cycle. When xe felt certain that Charlene was asleep, the Doctor rolled out of bed and—after grabbing xir sneakers—padded across the floor to the doorway and out into the hall. Xe carefully shut the door behind xem, then glanced down both ends of the corridor.

 _Where to now?_ xe thought.

As soon as the doors closed, Charlene opened her eyes. She had only been pretending to be asleep. After their conversation, she wasn't really all that tired.

To be honest, she didn't even know why she had asked him to stay with her. But she did learn more about this Doctor, so she was glad that he did.

Sighing to herself, she stayed in bed, deciding to wait until the Doctor was gone before getting up out of bed herself.

The Time Lord started to head for the library, then stopped and glanced behind xem when xe thought xe heard the door to Charlene's room open. Nothing. With a shrug, xe turned back and continued on xir way.

Slowly, Charlene followed behind him as she watched his back, her arms sliding behind her back.

The Doctor walked slowly down the hallway, listening intently. Was it xir imagination, or was there a second pair of footsteps?

Xe walked down the twisting corridors to the TARDIS library, then stopped in the doorway. Yes, there had been a second pair of foosteps following xem.

"You know," xe said in a quiet voice that somehow managed to carry down the hallway, "if you wanted to come with me you could have just asked."

When she heard him, Charlene stopped and had the decency to look sheepish. "Right, well, I thought you would say no…" she admitted, loud enough where he could hear her.

The Doctor thought about it for a few seconds before admitting, "Probably. Still, you should've asked. I don't take kindly to being followed around without my knowledge, Charlene." It wasn't exactly a warning, but it wasn't exactly a threat either. If anything, it was a hidden mixture of both and said in a soft tone that did little to hide the faint edge to xir words.

Charlene winced as she fell into step with him. "You're right…I'm sorry…" she apologized, unconsciously touching his arm.

Xe allowed her touch to linger for a few seconds before surreptitiously shaking off her hand. "It's fine. Just don't do it again." So saying, the Doctor pushed open the door to the library and walked inside, heading for a shelf with works by Agatha Christie, Charles Dickens, etc. Xe pulled out a copy of _And Then There Were None_ and settled down in an armchair to read.

Charlene went inside the library as well but stayed standing as she watched him as he read. This wasn't uncommon with her Doctor. She would always watch him read and he would sometimes read to her as they cuddled on the couch together.

The Doctor noticed her watching xem and raised an eyebrow. "Well? There's plenty of books if you want to find something for yourself. Or were you content just to stand there watching me read?"

"Content with watching…" Charlene said with a grin as she moved towards him. "Used to do it all the time with my Doctor."

"Well, don't," xe said tartly. "It's only slightly creepy. Unless…" Xe smirked slightly. "Watching him read isn't all you did."

Knowing the hidden meaning behind what he said, Charlene rolled her eyes and sat beside him on the couch, legs crossed and hands in her lap. "Not really any of your business, is it?"

The Doctor shrugged and returned xir attention to xir book. "Not really, no. What else would the two of you do?"

"Travel mostly," she answered, leaning back against the couch as she relaxed beside him.

Xe smiled faintly. "I do that, too, you know. I usually end up making quite a few enemies along the way, but they have a tendency not to live too long after meeting me."

It was still strange to hear him say things like that so freely and Charlene knew that she would never get used to it.

Xe noticed the disconcerted expression on her face, and xir smile faded. "It bothers you, doesn't it? That I'm not like him."

Charlene didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes…" she admitted.

Xe closed xir book and set it aside, knowing xe wouldn't be able to concentrate on it now. "Then why do you stay?"

She honestly didn't know the real reason why she stayed. The only reason she could come up with was this. "Because you need me…even if you don't want to admit it."

"I don't need anyone." It came out easily, almost automatically. Xe'd gotten so used to saying those words that now it was almost a reflex–second nature. And xe'd said them so many times that xe'd started to believe it.

"That's a lie and you know it. Everyone needs someone and you're not an exception. Even if you are a Time Lord."

Xe raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Surely that's not the only reason you're staying." (Of course it wasn't; xe _knew_ she was stuck with xem until she was able to go back to her home universe.)

"That's the only reason I could come up with…" Charlene sighed. "I don't know really why I stay…I shouldn't. Not with this version of you. You don't love me…"

"You're right, I don't."

Charlene flinched. That hurt a lot more than she thought it would even though she knew it was true.

The Doctor noticed her flinch, couldn't help smirking slightly. "What? Does hearing the truth hurt? Sorry to break it to you, but I don't love you in the same way he did. If he ever loved you in that way at all."

This made her snap and she glared at him heatedly. "What's that supposed to mean?! Of course he loved me…how dare you?!"

The smirk was gone; xir own eyes were cold, nearly dead. "Did he ever tell you that he loved you?"

She was still glaring at him. "Yes. He did."

Xe scoffed, glanced away. "Then he's a fool."

"My Doctor may be many things, but a fool isn't one of them." Her lips pursed together angrily.

"Oh? And what is he, then?"

"Someone who is much better than you."

Xe couldn't really argue with that, so xe just shrugged and picked up xir copy of _And Then There Were None_. "Door's over there if you want to leave."

Xe didn't bother looking up to see if she'd left or not.


	3. Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter title comes from Evanescence's "Sweet Sacrifice".

* * *

 **Sweet Sacrifice**

"It's true we're all a little insane, but it's so clear now that I'm unchained."

"I can see that." Charlene almost snarled at him, staring at all of the blood on the ground, underneath his feet.

The Doctor smiled, licked at the blood on his hands. His clothes and hair were splattered with it, but the sticky sensation and the smell were a familiar perfume, were second nature to him now. He didn't even notice the scent of death that clung to him anymore.

"You poor, sweet innocent thing." He said the words softly, a faint purr in the back of his throat. He'd stowed the blood-stained knife in the hidden sheath at his waist and now he stepped forward, toward Charlene. His Converse left faint impressions in the pool of blood before the tracks were filled in as though they'd never been. The limp form of his victim lay behind him, her body drained of blood from gashes in her arms, legs, stomach, neck.

She'd begged him to stop. He hadn't, of course but it had been so much fun toying with her before he'd killed her.

Charlene never thought that she would experience what this Doctor did, but here she was.

As he stepped towards her, she stepped back from him as she held up her hands.

"Stay away from me!" she warned loudly.

"What's the matter, Char?" His head cocked to the side; he spread his hands supine so he could see he was unarmed (for now, anyway). "Scared? I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking."

Seeing that he had nothing on him, she relaxed a little bit. "How do I know that?" she argued.

"You don't." No point in lying to her or beating around the bush, the Doctor thought as he continued to slowly move forward. "And I just said I wasn't going to kill you." A smile formed on his lips, but it didn't quite reach his cold eyes. "How long, do you think, would it take for me to break you?"

 _Don't deny sweet sacrifice. …_

"You wouldn't be able to…" Charlene responded stiffly, still moving back from him.

"And what makes you think that?" he said softly, his gaze holding hers in a silent challenge. For every step she took backwards, he took one forward. It was a strange sort of dance, but it worked for him.

"Because you wouldn't. I'm stronger than I look."

"So am I." He'd stopped moving forward and was now slowly circling around her—right foot, then left. With each step, the circle tightened slightly and he was reminded of a wolf pack fanning out around its prey before going in for the kill.

Not that he was planning on killing her, of course. He wanted to have some fun first.

"What brought you out here anyway, Charlene?"

"Well it was certainly not to see this…" Charlene responded as she gestured to the pool of blood and the dead body.

A smile flickered faintly on his lips. "No, I don't suppose you did," he sad softly. "And what are you going to do about it? Report me to the local police?"

Honestly, Charlene didn't know what to do. She should report him to the police. What he did was horrible on so many levels…but she couldn't do that. If this was someone else, then she wouldn't hesitate. But this was the Doctor. Not her Doctor because he would never do something like this. Still. She couldn't do that to him. Finally she spoke up. "I don't know…" Charlene admitted.

"In any case, what would you have them do? Arrest me?" He barked out a cold laugh that died instantly. "By the time they arrived, I'd be long gone. You know that as well as I do—don't bother denying it."

And Charlene didn't. There was no point to it, just like he said. But she had to do something. She couldn't just stand here and let him do this again. She just didn't know how to stop him. "What do you think I should about this?" Charlene finally asked. "I can't let you do this again…"

"Then that's your problem. Not mine."

She slowly shook her head. "Fine…I'll just leave then…" she said softly. "Good luck trying to find someone who gives a damn about you…" She took a step back and started to turn around to leave.

"You always had a choice on whether or not to stay." He paused. "You still do."

She paused in her walking. "I know that…"

"So what's it gonna be, girl? Yes or no?"

Charlene hesitated this time. "I…"

"Well?" He tilted his head, studied her with an almost curious look in his dark eyes.

All of her wanted to stay but if she stayed, she was only going to get hurt by him. But on the hand if she left, she would be thinking about him all the time. About if he was okay. Slowly, she turned around to face him. "I'll stay…" Even though she would probably regret it.

(It wasn't as if she had a choice in staying or not. Even if she left him, she would still be trapped in this universe. Staying with him was her only chance of going home and they both knew it.)

"Fine." He nodded shortly, though his eyes now gave nothing away. "Now help me with the body, won't you?"

Charlene just nodded in response as she walked towards him to help. The last thing they needed was someone to find the body, after all.


	4. Chained

**Trigger warnings:** sexual assault, non-consensual drug use

Again, reminder that this was originally a roleplay thread written back in 2015. The thread originated as a roleplay starter/meme that charlenetyler-theprotector sent in for my muse to respond to: "Send Me A Symbol For A Horror-Inspired Starter: One of our muses has the other chained up."

* * *

 **Chained**

The Doctor struggled against the chains shackled around his wrists, but it was no use: He was pinned against the wall and couldn't move.

He growled low in his throat, tried one more time before he gave up. His head fell against his chest, his breathing coming in heavy pants. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked up at Charlene through ice-cold, narrowed eyes.

"Let. Me. Go," he snarled.

Charlene just smirked down at him widely. "Now why should I do that, darling?" she cooed at him as she kneeled before him and grasped his chin in her grip. "You look so nice all chained up like this."

Petty as it was, he resisted the urge to bite her fingers off. So he scoffed derisively instead and tried to jerk his head away. "What are you going to do to me?"

She tightened her grip on his chin, forcing him to look at her. "I don't know yet…" she purred, leaning in closer to him. "But there's a lot of things that I could do with you chained up…I just have to decide what to do…"

" _Rach thusa!_ " he spat, dark eyes blazing. His clothing and hair were an absolute mess (well, his hair was even messier than normal), he knew, and he wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up in chains in the first place. Had he been drugged?

Charlene pouted at him, knowing what he said. "Oh, don't be like that, sweetheart…" she purred again as she got even closer to him and nuzzled his neck. "You know, that you love this."

Not like this, he didn't. Cos he sure as hell didn't remember consenting to being chained up against a fucking _wall_ and being felt up and possibly tortured by his sort-of companion.

"Don't. Touch. Me," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't think you're in the position to complain, darling." She kissed his neck before finding his pulse point and biting down on his skin roughly.

The Doctor gasped in spite of himself, fought to control his body's reaction. He didn't want this, didn't want it, didn't want it… He hadn't consented (at least, he was pretty sure he hadn't) and this _wasn't supposed to be turning him on, oh no…_

Charlene pulled back and licked the mark she made once before she smirked at him. "If you don't want this, then why are you getting turned on?" she asked, her smirk widening as one of her hands reached down and stroked him between his legs.

A low moan tore from his throat; he squeezed his eyes shut, arched his back in an involuntary reaction. He was panting heavily now, and why couldn't he control himself? The Doctor knew he had better control than this.

For all he knew, maybe he really had been drugged.

"Well?" Her hand stroked him again and she felt him getting harder at her touch.

"Wh-what did you… do.. to.. me?" he managed, swallowing hard and biting back a groan at the feel of her hand running along his hardening, aching flesh.

"That's my little secret."

 _The hell it is,_ he thought but said nothing, his upper lip curling back in a snarl.

"Oh Doctor, why so grumpy?" She pouted at him as she unbuttoned his trousers. "I'm giving you what you want."

"N-not like…," he began, then stopped. He couldn't quite think clearly.

 _Why_ couldn't he think clearly?

"This?" Charlene finished with a smirk, pulling his trousers down his legs.

He shook his head and shrank back from her as far as his chains and the wall would allow, not that it did him any good. "D-don't…," he pleaded, yet he knew she wouldn't listen.

"I would, but I don't want to. You just be a good boy and stay still for me…" Before she even paid attention to his cock, which stood on attention and was just waiting to be sucked, she focused on getting the rest of his clothes off.

"N-no…" His eyes squeezed shut and he forced down a whimper as she tore at his clothes. "Please…"

She just ignored him the entire time and all of his clothes were finally off, leaving him naked before her. She smirked as her eyes raked over his form from top to bottom. "Mm…I haven't seen you more gorgeous…" she purred, reaching forward and grasping his cock.

"St-stop…" Even as the weak protest left his mouth he knew she wouldn't, not until she was finished with him. And he couldn't fight her, couldn't stop her, not with the chains holding him in place…

Despite his mental and vocal protests, his hips rocked forward into her hand. A low moan slipped from his lips.

Rassilon help him, his body was not his own.

And he just found himself wishing she would get this over with.

Charlene fucked him with her hand for a few minutes before moving her hand and replacing it with her mouth, taking his length in until he hit the back of of her throat.

The Doctor growled low in his throat, tried to pull back from her mouth. Everything about this was wrong, _wrongwrongwrong, **wrong** …_

One rather specific area of his anatomy disagreed.

 _No! Nononono, NO!_

She didn't let him pull away from her as she gripped his hips to keep them still while she began sucking him off roughly.

His gasp turned into a low, strangled incoherent cry. Already he was close to falling over the edge… and he hadn't wanted this…

Within a few minutes, she could feel him pulsing on her mouth. Already?

Charlene shrugged it off and continued sucking him, her tongue darting out to lick down his length quickly.

No, no no no, he couldn't come, not yet, it was too soon…

Just what was it that she'd given him to knock him out and then bring him into this state?

Taking him in a little bit more, she reached up and grasped his balls, squeezing them tightly.

He gasped, involuntarily squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. Oh Rassilon, he couldn't keep control, couldn't…

"I—I'm…"

Knowing that he was going to release, Charlene pulled her mouth away from him and smirked at the growl he gave.

Relief coursed through him. Maybe she wasn't going to…

She could feel his relief and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Oh…don't be relieved just yet, darling…" Still smirking at him, she stood up to her feet and began stripping out of her clothes slowly, making a little show out of it.

Panic was starting to edge out the haze of desire. He tugged on the chains again, trying to break free. After a fruitless minute, he gave up and went limp, breathing heavily. Sweat glistened on his skin.

 _Let me go, let me go, let me go…_

Soon, Charlene stripped out of all of her clothes and they were all in a neat pile on the floor, leaving her naked just like he was.

Then she smirked at him as she went over to him and straddled his lap, his cock pressing against in a way that made her moan. After a moment, she leaned in, brushed her lips against his, and whispered huskily:

"Do you want me, Doctor?"

"N-n-no. …"

He didn't, not like this, but his body wouldn't listen. …

"You sure about that?" She rolled her hips against his, teasingly.

"Ah! Y-yes. S-stop…"

She did it again, a little harder this time as she pouted against his lips. "And why not?"

"Didn't… bloody… consent," he managed to say, and couldn't stop the low groan that forced its way up from his throat as she rocked her hips against him.

 _Please stop, pleasestoppleasestop… Pleasepleasepleasestop…_

Honestly, Charlene didn't want to stop. She wanted him. So much. And though she hadn't listened to his begging before, she decided to listen to it now.

Her hips stopped moving and she removed her lips from his. "Fine…I'll stop."

His body sagged in relief when she pulled back. "Now let me go."

She didn't really want to, not knowing what he would do to her if she did.

But she did anyway. She stayed in his lap though as she reached up to unlock the chains from his wrists.

The instant the chains dropped from his wrists he shoved her off his lap, hastily pulled on his clothes, and was well on the other side of the room within one minute. He glared at her through narrowed eyes, felt his lips draw back in a silent snarl as his hearts pounded away in his chest.

"Try something like that again, and I won't bother with a warning: _I'll fucking kill you."_

Charlene just smirked in response, titling her head to the side. "I'd like to see you try," she challenged. Her own eyes were cold and uncaring.

A low growl rumbled in his chest; if looks could kill, Charlene would already be dead. Then he wheeled around and stalked out of the room without looking back.

Once he was free and out of sight, he broke into a run. He didn't care where he ended up, so long as it was far away from _her._

 _…No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. …I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it._

He'd meant what he'd said, both then and now. He hated being taken advantage of and being violated—body, mind, it didn't matter.

Retribution could come later. Right now, he just wanted to run and never stop, maybe find the nearest shower.

Charlene smirked smugly when he ran. It was amusing to see him run away from her. Sweet, innocent Charlene Tyler. For a moment, she thought about following him but thought better of it. She wasn't ready to die, thank you very much. So she gathered up her clothes and put them on before deciding to head into the kitchen.

 _I know you're still there_

 _Watching me, wanting me.  
_ _I can feel you pull me down.  
_ _Saving me, raping me, watching me...  
_ —Evanescence, "Haunted"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Rach thusa!_ : Fuck you! (Scottish Gaelic)


End file.
